


Coming out of my cage

by The18thCenturyboi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, God this really is just showing how much I love the alpha kids isn’t it, Implied DirkJake, all the alpha kids are baby, dirk shows emotions for once in his life, good wholesome nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The18thCenturyboi/pseuds/The18thCenturyboi
Summary: Dirk comes out to his friends because he can’t sleep. Fluffy nonsense ensues.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Coming out of my cage

A young man sits in his room. Today is not his birthday. It is however, one of the most important days of this boys life. What is this boys name?

**== >Dirk Strider**

Your name is dirk Strider, and you’re finally ready today. You’ve finally pulled together the last shreds of your will and you’re ready to tell everyone the thing you’ve held tight to your chest for most of your life. You’re starting with Jane. You decide to pester her on your computer instead of your shades, just to make it a little more personal.

TimaeusTestified **Began pestering** GustyGumshoe **at 3:29**

TT: Ok, so listen   
GG: Why are you bothering me at 3:30 am Dirk?   
TT: It’s actually 3:29 but whatever, I’m texting you for reasons alright   
GG: alright   
TT: I need to tell you something, pay attention   
GG: I am paying attention! Just tell me!   
TT: Damn alright, it’s something personal   
GG: oh? Do tell   
TT: I’m Gay   
TT: Like really gay   
TT: Like Brokeback mountain, big handed bitch from a yaoi comic, can’t talk to guys for shit gay   
GG: Dirk, I’m proud of you for telling me! I’m glad that you came out   
TT: Oh thank fuck   
GG: What? Did you expect me to say something different   
TT: Totally being offensive here but you were the one I was worrying about the most   
GG: Have you told anyone else yet?   
TT: No, going to soon. Wanted to get you out of the way first   
TT: You’re not allowed to tell anyone until I’ve told them   
GG: Mhm, who next on your list here?   
TT: Probably Roxy, shes basically already figured me out   
GG: Well, good luck dirk! 

GustyGumshoe **Stopped pestering** TimaeusTestified **at 3:32**

You push your chair away from the computer and crumple into yourself, your face is flushed red from the effort of telling her. She was actually ok with it. Woah, she was ok with it!? You put your hands on your face and giggle to yourself like a dumbass. You feel amazing, she was fine with it! You wouldn’t have to use any of the essays about why you should be allowed to exist. You sit curled up in complete content giggling like a complete idiot while you try to think about how to tell Roxy

At you are content until you hear someone pestering you. Shit, is Roxy already on your case? You don’t pull yourself back to your computer and instead just read the pesterlog through your shades

TimaeusTestified **Started pestering** TimaeusTestified **at 3:34**

  
TT:okay so what the hell?.  
TT: like the actual hell?.  
TT: Woah woah auto responder   
TT: What the hell is going on with you?   
TT: I’ll tell you what’s going on.  
TT: you’re being a fucking idiot   
TT: I don’t know what you mean   
TT: you know exactly what I mean you bastard   
TT: you told Jane, you were lucky with her accepting you   
TT: but what about Roxy? You are the last two people on earth after all   
TT: what about Jake?  
TT: I don’t have time for this.   
TT: I’m doing this my way and you can’t stop me. 

TimaeusTestified **Stopped pestering** TimaeusTestified **at 3:38**

TT: whatever. Good luck dirk

You close out the chat and listen to your auto responder continue to text you. You toss your shades onto the floor and leave them there. You don’t want to admit but you really are terrified about what Roxy will say. She makes jokes about it all the time but what will she do when she knows it’s true? Will she freak out? Auto responders jabs dig into your brain and ding about, praying on your insecurity and fear. You pull yourself away from the thoughts as quickly as you’re plunged into them. you’re going to do this and your fear can’t stop you, you’ve already got someone who knows so you can’t stop now! You pull yourself back to your computer and start pestering Roxy.

TimaeusTestified **Started pestering** TipsyGnostalgic **at 3:41**

TT: Roxy   
TT: Are you awake?.   
TT: Probably not.   
TT: Probably taking a wild booze snooze right now.   
TG: oh jay dirk what’s up?   
TG:*hey   
TT: Nothing.   
TT: Want to tell you something.   
TG: ohohohoho, mister dirk Strider wants to fell me smth???   
TG: tell me!!!!!!   
TT: alright, calm down.   
TG: just spill already! I wanna knowsssss   
TT: I’m gay.   
TT: I wanted to let you know.   
TG: dirk   
TG: dirk homey   
TG: I’ve know this for the fucking longest Time   
TG: I’ve literally joked about tgis before   
TG: omfg is this why you were so fuckin worried about my joking that ur gay???   
TT: yeah.   
TT: was flipping the fuck out thinking that you knew.   
TT: kept thinking that you were secretly plotting to tell everyone and out me.   
TG: omg I would never!!!   
TG: ur secret is safe wit meh :3   
TT: Thank you Roxy, it’s nice to hear that :)   
TG: awawsww you never use smileys •^•   
TG: wait waif wait   
TT: what?   
TG: TG: does this mean ur crusbing on someone????   
TT:Roxy.   
TG: that doesnt answer my question   
TT: someone, that’s all I’ll say   
TG:NSNSNBSSBSMMDDBZHFJEBSBDJ   
TG: IS IT JAKE????   
TT: how do you know if it’s one of our friends? It could be the author of detective pony for all you know.   
TG: isn’t the author of deftive pony a chick??   
TT: I don’t fuckin know.   
TG: Ugh whatever’s, does anyone else knoe?   
TG:*know   
TT: Jane knows, Jake doesn’t   
TG: ooooo ;)   
TT: What?  
TG: you saved Jake for last huh? ;)  
TT: that has nothing to do with anything  
TG: sure it doesn’t ;))   
TG: saved the best for last, you gonna tell jake and it’s gonna be like   
TG: “Bablam! Dirk I am now super fucking gay fo you, let’s makeout”   
TG: and you two gonna be having wigglers the fun way *wonk**   
TT: roxy knock it off, it’s just a coincidence that he’s last   
TG: mhm whatever you say dirky, have fun ;)) 

TipsyGnostalgic **Stopped pestering** TimaeusTestified **at 3:52**

You close out the tab flusteredly. She’s always been able to see right through you, hasn’t she? Never mind that, it’s time for the one you’re most worried about. You might’ve told Jane that she was the hardest one to come out too but Jake is a strong runner up. You’re about to open up a chat with Jake but see AR’s texts again. You hesitantly open it up just to see what he’s decided to spew this time.

TT: so anyways, you managed to tell roxy and jane?   
TT: good job, now what about Jake?   
TT: how do you think it’s going to go?   
TT: I don’t know.   
TT: what happened with you being an antagonistic asshole?   
TT: I was fucking with you   
TT: but I was curious on what everyone would say about it.   
TT: have fun with Jake. I’ll see how this goes. 

TimaeusTestified **Stopped pestering** TimaeusTestified **at 3:54**

You close out the pesterchum tab but quickly open it again. Do you really have to tell jake? Probably, he’ll find out from roxy anyways, she’s never been able to keep her mouth shut for long after all. You quietly start to pester Jake, anxiety gnawing at you harder then ever before.

TimaeusTestified **Started pestering** GolgothasTerror **at 4:00**

TT: hey Jake   
TT: Are you awake.   
GT: I am good chap! Afraid you caught me at a bad time though   
TT: what’s up.   
GT: I was planning to go on a run   
GT: the monsters aren’t up this early! Perfect time for an adventure   
TT: Right.   
TT: do you want me to text you later.   
GT: it’s fine!   
GT: did you have something to tell me?   
GT: you never seem to pester me this early   
TT:I have something to tell you.   
GT: go ahead then. I’m all ears   
TT: alright   
TT: I wanted to tell you that I’m gay.   
GT: ah   
GT: congrats on telling me good chap! I never pecked you for the type of guy who swung that side of the door but I’m still proud for you telling me.   
TT: alright.   
TT: Cool.   
TT: Thanks for accepting me.  
GT: of course id accept you dirk! I could never not accept you. You’re a good friend of mine and I don’t want to abandon you over something as stupid as Your sexuality   
TT: yeah, thanks again   
GT: no problem pal, should I tell the others?   
TT: they already know.   
GT: ah, good   
TT: I’m going to go to bed now, you said you had a run?   
GT: yeah I did, goodnight dirk. Sweet dreams and all.   


GolgothasTerror **ceased pestering** TimaeusTestified **at 4:13**

You suck in a breathe you didn’t know you were holding and close your eyes. Wow, three for three? Good luck you guess. You’ve never been one for good luck, but maybe you’ll believe it right now. You’ve got a chance now, and everyone is ok with you. That’s what matters right now. You shut your eyes, kick back in your chair, and drift off to the first good sleep you’ve had in a while.


End file.
